El perrito Frido
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Tras ser hechizado en una mision, Fried ha sido convertido en un pequeño perro. Ahora tendra que buscar la manera de volver a la normalidad y a la vez sobrevivir en el gremio Fairy Tail. Humor, aventura y un poco de romance FriedXMirajane
1. Soy un perro

Para terminar el año he decidido subir este proyecto de Fairy Tail, a diferencia de mis otros fics de F.T este no es AU sino que se lleva acabo después de la saga de Edoras y antes de la saga del examen para magos clase S.

_Disclamer: _Fairy tail es propiedad exclusiva de su creador Hiro Mashima y solo utilizo a sus personajes para representar mis locas ideas.

* * *

**El perrito Frido**

**Capitulo 1: "Soy un perro"**

_Hace un par de semanas que Fried salió a una misión de rango alto esperando que al cumplirla obtendría mas oportunidades de ser tomado en cuenta para próximo el examen para magos de clase S y por tanto una oportunidad de ocupar el lugar de Laxus._

-Sera mejor que te rindas, no tienes oportunidad- le decía Fried a su rival que yacía tirado en el suelo, un mago de un gremio oscuro que vestía ropas de pieles animales y que correspondía al nombre de "Beastmaster Cody" que contrario a los rumores, estaba resultando bastante débil para un mago del nivel del peli verde de Fairy Tail.

-No, no pienso darme por vencido sin usar mi mejor movimiento- dijo con obstinación el mago oscuro poniéndose de pie, condensando su ultima magia en una sola esfera-"Movimiento Animal"- exclamo lanzando la bola hacia donde se encontraba Fried.

Él de Fairy Tail ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar su magia de escritura para evadir el ataque, simplemente se agacho ante tan predecible movimiento-Si vas a usar lo mejor que tienes al menos elige un buen momento- le dijo Fried cruzando los brazos.

-"Boomerang"- dijo el mago enemigo y la esfera regreso tomando por sorpresa a Fried quien por confiarse no alcanzo a reaccionar de manera que la esfera mágica lo impacto en la espalda.

El joven cayó de rodillas tras recibir el golpe, enseguida una especie de corriente eléctrica comenzó a circular dentro de su cuerpo, no obstante no le provoco ningún dolor-¿Que es esto? No siento haber recibido daño- hablo Fried poniéndose de pie al notar que no le causo ninguna herida.

"Beastmaster Cody" se enfado y se sintió decepcionado de si mismo a la vez que su cuerpo se encogía -No puede ser, maldito sea Fairy Tail- tras terminar de maldecir el mago término convirtiéndose en un inofensivo escarabajo.

-Los gremios oscuros siempre tratan de innovar nuevas técnicas, pero esto fue demasiado patético- dijo Fried dándose la vuelta satisfecho de que su misión terminara al fin. Llevaba dos semanas fuera de Magnolia cazando a ese "peligroso" hombre en una misión de alto rango, incluso había dejado su casa encargada a Evergreen y Bixlow y todo para que el objetivo resultara ser una falsa alarma.

Tras un largo día de tomar distintos trenes el Justine al fin llego a Magnolia, aunque sabia que tenia que reportar resultados al gremio y que el examen de clase S quedaba cada vez mas cercas, decidió ir primero a su casa a tomarse un merecido descanso después de tanto arduo trabajo.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, lo que indicaba que tenia que apresurarse para evitar la tormenta que se aproximaba, por lo que juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso en marcha acelerando sus pasos, al fin en menos de media hora llego a su morada; una casa de dos pisos y paredes color naranja.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención fueron los gritos descontrolados de Bixlow y Evergreen

-"_Mi casa no es para que anden haciendo fiestas_"- pensó cerrando los ojos, indignado.

Se acerco a la puerta y saco sus llaves que de inmediato cayeron sobre el suelo debido a la gran pesadez que le sobrevino, la vista comenzó a tornársele borrosa así que se sostuvo de la pared para evitar caer pues de nuevo la sensación de una molesta corriente eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo, finalmente perdió la conciencia y cayo al frio piso.

* * *

_Un poco despues_

Un fuerte olor a Pizza llego a la nariz de Fried despertándolo de su sueño, se sentía algo extraño y lo único que recordaba era que se disponía a abrir la puerta de su hogar cuando se sintió mal, ahora ya llovía fuertemente por lo concluyo que había dormido por algún tiempo.

-"_Debió de haber sido el cansancio_"- se dijo a si mismo. Cuando abrió sus ojos se quedo paralizado de susto, toda su visión era en matices grises y la puerta frente a él era enorme, no...No solo la puerta ¡todo el mundo era mas grande de lo normal!

Aunque el solía ser de cabeza fría esta vez cedió a la desesperación debido al pánico, intento entrar a su casa cuanto antes, pero no había manera de abrir la puerta con lo grande que era. Miro al suelo y observo sus llaves, cuando intento recogerlas se llevo una gran sorpresa, sus manos habían sido remplazadas por un par de patitas.

Incapaz de reflexionar en su situación comenzó a rasguñar la puerta una y otra vez como si por instinto buscara refugio.

La puerta fue abierta por el gran amigo de Fried; Bixlow. Este se quedo embobado viendo al frente confundido por que no había nadie.

A los ojos de Fried el del casco era gigantesco –"_Mas bien yo soy le enano"_- pensó escabulléndose entre los pies de Bixlow, entonces subió las escaleras a su derecha y se dirigió hacia su recamara, allí podría observarse a si mismo en un gran espejo y enterarse de en que se había convertido.

Lamentablemente para él, Evergreen se encontraba en la recamara comiendo pizza, todo era un desastre, definitivamente ella y Bixlow se la habían pasado de fiesta en su ausencia, esto le causo cierta molestia y quiso regañar a la chica pero de su boca no salieron palabras sino gruñidos.

Fue entonces cuando Evergreen noto su presencia-Pero que extraño animal ¿Qué hace aquí?- se pregunto la castaña lanzando un trozo de pizza a la pared donde se encontraba la guitarra favorita de Fried quedando toda manchada.

Esto en verdad lo hizo enfadar-¡_Basta Evergreen_!- grito pero nuevamente no pudo hablar sino que comenzó a ladrar.

-Eres bastante salvaje, pequeño perro verde- le dijo la chica algo fastidiada por los ladridos agudos, entonces sin miedo alguno lo tomo entre sus brazos y fue cuando Fried pudo verse en el espejo quedando totalmente sorprendido al instante.

No podía creer la imagen que tenia frente a si: un pequeño perro que no media mas de cincuenta centímetros, sus manos y pies habían sido cambiadas por unas pequeñas patas con garras y su boca ahora era un corto hocico, sus orejas puntiagudas, además de un rabo incluido detrás de si. No obstante aun guardaba ciertos rasgos de si, como el pelaje verde, así como unos ojos azul oscuro con un lunar debajo de cada uno. Su frente era cubierta por algunos mechones de un verde más intenso del que su pelaje con unas singulares puntas de cabello en forma de rayo frente a cada una de sus orejas, tales como su peinado en su forma humana.

En fin, Evergreen bajo las escaleras con el pequeño Fried entre sus manos y llamo a su compañero –Mira nada mas que intruso tenemos, Bixlow-

Él Raijinshuu volteo a verlo-Ah entonces ese fue el que toco la puerta- entendió sacando su gran lengua.

-Sabes Bixlow, a Fried no le gustan los animales, será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí antes de que crea que esta es su casa- sugirió la mujer de cabello castaño.

-"_Esta es mi casa_"- intento defenderse en vano.

-Míralo esta ladrando, es agresivo déjame lo echo yo- dijo Bixlow tomando a Fried entre sus manos, entonces abrió la puerta y saco al perrito de una patada. Sacudiéndose las manos cerró la puerta y prendió la música a todo volumen.

-_Ahora resulta que mis mejores amigos me echan de mi propia casa_- pensó con ironía mientras la lluvia mojaba su pelaje, entonces recordando los acontecimientos encontró la raíz de sus problemas –"_Ese maldito mago al que derrote fue el que me lanzo este hechizo_"-

Fried estaba consciente de que no había manera de entrar a su hogar mientras Bixlow y Evergreen estuvieran dentro, pero la lluvia seguía mojándolo y necesitaba cubrirse antes de idear un plan de acción, así que comenzó a caminar por la amplia y enlodada calle en busca de refugio.

Para colmo un par de jóvenes con sombrillas se interpusieron en su camino.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo en la calle bajo esta lluvia amiguito?- le pregunto una de ellas tomándolo entre sus brazos, Fried alzo la vista e inmediatamente encontrándose con una chica de cabellos blancos hasta el cuello y unos enormes ojos azules que inmediatamente reconoció.

-"_Lisanna_"-

-Lisanna-san vayamos adonde no este lloviendo, traigo con que secarlo- le dijo la otra mujer bajando la sombrilla y sacando de su bolsa una pequeña toalla de bolsillo.

-"_Es la nueva; Juvia Loxar_"- pensó Fried debido a que no podía hablar.

Las jóvenes de Fairy Tail avanzaron media cuadra hasta encontrar un lugar seguro donde la lluvia no caía, allí Lisanna alzo al pequeño perro y quedo encantada observándolo detalladamente -¡Mira es un lindo perrito verde!-.

-Así parece, de seguro esta perdido, haber déjame lo secó- le pidió Juvia, entonces lo seco con la toalla dejándolo libre de agua y lodo, fue entonces cuando noto algo especial en el animal –Se parece bastante a Fried-.

Fried comenzó a inquietarse e inconscientemente a ondear su colita -_Eso es, descubran quien soy_-

-Mira parece reaccionar al nombre de Fried- hablo Lisanna emocionada notando el repentino entusiasmo del canino.

Justo cuando el peliverde tenia mas esperanzas, la mujer de la lluvia dio su opinión -Juvia piensa que es su perro, tiene lógica ya que Fried esta en una misión y de seguro su mascota lo andaba buscando-.

-_Oh no, no puede ser_- lamento el can bajando la vista.

Lisanna tomo al perrito con ambas manos y lo alzo al aire –eso tiene lógica, es el perrito de Fried. Pongámosle un nombre por lo pronto- torció la boca en gesto pensativo y después de unos segundos se decidió – ¡Lo tengo! ¡Será el perrito Frido!-.

La peliazul asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa -A Juvia le parece bien, todo mundo sabrá quien es su amo-.

-Que lindo perrito, ven acá chiquitín- le dijo Lisanna enterneciéndose por él y entonces comenzó a abrazarlo fuertemente contra sus pechos.

Generalmente a cualquier hombre le hubiera encantado ser tratado de esa manera pero no fue así para el pobre Fried ya que lo ponía nervioso e incomodo-_Basta, no hagas eso_- suplicaba mentalmente a la vez que era apretujado una y otra vez contra los atributos de la albina. Como no podía hablar de su garganta solo salían chillidos.

-Um Lisanna-san, veo que le encantan los animales pero se hace tarde, además el perrito se ve algo asustado. Por lo pronto seria mejor llevarlo al gremio- sugirió Juvia con respeto ya que no le gustaba interrumpir a los demás y mucho menos a su contentísima nueva amiga.

Lisanna al fin dejo de apachurrar al perrito Frido concordando con la Loxar.

Fried suspiro de que la tortura al fin llegara a su fin pero no pudo salvarse de que todo el camino fuera mimado y acariciado por ambas magas.

En diez minutos llegaron las chicas y justo en cuanto pasaron la puerta alzaron a Fried llamando la atención de todo el gremio –Miren, tenemos un invitado especial-

-Gray, Lucy, Wendy. Miren es un perro verde- señalo Natsu emocionado saltando de gusto.

-Vaya eso no se ve todos los días- respondió el Fullbuster quitándose el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior.

Fried se molesto de que se burlaran de su color verde.

-¡Que lindo!- exclamo Lucy abriendo los brazos con ganas de abrazarlo, Fried se asusto, si ya le había ido mal tras ser restregado por Lisanna no quería imaginarse lo que le pasaría si Lucy hacia lo mismo.

-Mira Charle, que adorable- le dijo la Dragonslayer del viento a su mascota minina.

La gata blanca refunfuño -Lo que nos faltaba, un perro-.

-Siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo Charle- le dijo Happy dándole por su lado a la gatita.

Solo fueron un par de magos los que se acercaron con Juvia y Lisanna, estos resultaron ser los dos hermanos de esta última.

-Genial un perro, siempre he querido enseñarle trucos a uno, préstamelo- le dijo Elfman a su hermana extendiendo sus grandes y fornidos brazos.

Fried se alarmo y comenzó a forcejear por liberarse de los brazos de la chica -_"Oh no, lo que faltaba, el bruto Elfman"_-

Lisanna se negó a darle el perrito a su hermano y le dio la espalda -No Elfman Nii-san, eres demasiado brusco lo estas asustando-.

Juvia trato de hacer de arbitro -Um Juvia cree que sus conflictos entre hermanos son lo que están espantando al animalito-

-"_Que esto termine_"- pensó Fried ya harto de que se pelearan por él como si fuera un animal, aunque eso era por fuera.

Pero finalmente sucedió algo bueno, la persona mas especial del Gremio desde su punto de vista llego a su rescate, lo tomo entre sus blancos y delicados brazos y lo puso en el suelo con delicadeza.

-"_Mirajane, gracias"_- agradeció Fried aunque no pudiera decir nada a esa chica en la que se la había pasado pensando todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera del gremio.

-Elfman, Lisanna, mejor dejemos que el perrito se acostumbre a su nuevo hogar ¿ok?- les dijo con suavidad a sus hermanos y ambos obedecieron sin poner peros.

-Perdónanos perrito Frido- se disculparon ambos al unisonó.

La de pelo largo se hinco y le sonrió a Fried -Bueno Frido, no tengas miedo, aquí todos seremos tus amigos, mira sus caras-

Fried giro su cuello y noto las expresiones de deseo de muchos miembros del gremio y lo peor era que la gran mayoría eran mujeres, es decir su fuente de pánico.

-"_Oh dios, debí de haberme ido con Laxus_"-.

_Continuara… _

_

* * *

_

Hasta aqui llega el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su interes.

Quisiera agradecer a mi hermana de quien es la idea original de este fic.

Como siempre me gustaria saber que les parece este fic mediante sus generosos reviews.


	2. El consentido de Fairy Tail

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Ya se que no esta bien subir la introducción de un fic y luego subir la continuación tres meses después. Lo que pasa es que me ocupe con mis otros fics en los que estaba con más inspiración. Ahí los dejo para que lean pues

_Disclamer: _Fairy Tail es propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima y solo utilizo a sus personajes para representar mis ideas locas.

* * *

**El perrito Frido**

**Capitulo 2: "El consentido de Fairy Tail" **

_Fried no llevaba ni quince minutos en el gremio y ya era el centro de atención de todos. Justo en este momento vivía su peor pesadilla rodeado de siete chicas que lo mimaban sin parar._

-Oye Cana, ya préstamelo- le dijo Bisca a la alcohólica mujer que cargaba al perrito mientras le hablaba y le daba vueltas. El pobre Fried tenía espirales en los ojos ya mareado de tanto movimiento

Tanta era la influencia del perrito que hasta Levi quien suele ser tranquila buscaba tenerlo entre sus brazos -Si es cierto Cana, ya llevas mucho tiempo con el-

-Ash, como lloran, esta bien dejemos que el decida- decidió la pelinegra bajando al suelo al canino

-Ven conmigo Frido, yo amo a los animales- le dijo Lisanna abriendo los brazos tratando de convencerlo, el animalito recordó el traumatizante evento de antes y se quedo tieso

-Frido, yo te presentare a mis espíritus estelares, puedes jugar con ellos- le llamo Lucy

-"_No, no mas pechos_"- pensó Fried viendo esa parte de la rubia y retrocediendo de inmediato

-Um...yo no he podido sostener al perrito- dijo con voz baja la pequeña Wendy que por ser tan tímida ni tenía oportunidad de tomarlo.

Fried se acerco a la Dragon Slayer sorprendiendo a todos-"_Si mejor ella, al menos ella no esta voluptuosa_"-

Wendy sonrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos. Fried al fin pudo tomarse un respiro por que la pequeña no lo estrujaba como los demás sino solo lo acariciaba con cariño

Fried se exalto cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando -_Un momento ¡me estoy comportando como perro, inconcebible!- _tras su razonamiento el verde salto de los brazos de Wendy aterrizando al suelo con torpeza debido a que aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo.

Lucy tan vivaz como siempre fue la primera en llegar a una teoría de por que el animalito huía -Como que su amo no le daba atención y cariño. No esta acostumbrado a los brazos.

Es una lastima por que es tan lindo- la rubia se enterneció nuevamente por el adorable perrito. De repente la Heartphilia sintió que un par de brazos masculinos la abrazaban por la espalda

-Si quieres ese perrito para ti yo te lo consigo- le dijo ese hombre llamado Loki

Lucy se sonrojo por la manera en que el espíritu estelar la abrazaba –Hey Loki no hagas esto, menos frente a todos-

Loki la obedeció sin quejarse, pero sus avances no terminaron ya que con su anillo creo una proyección de "I Love Lucy"-Tu solo pide Lucy, si tanto deseas el perrito encontrare una manera de dártelo como una prueba de mi amor por ti-

-Oigan, hablando de amor- hablo Juvia mientras observaba a Gray quien estaba sentado observando la escena –Creo que a Gray-sama le gusta el perrito. Por favor déjenme tenerlo aunque sea por una semana y así llamar la atención de Gray-sama y finalmente conquistarlo-

Las otras chicas se quedaron en silencio por dos segundos y luego dieron su respuesta unánime en un grito -¡Eso es mucho tiempo!-

Loki al ver que las mujeres se estaban poniendo agresivas regreso al mundo estelar antes de tener que lidiar con lo que venia.

-"_Esto es humillante, ahora además de ser tratado como un animal me tratan como mercancía_"- dijo dentro de si Fried observando con decepción la discusión de las chicas sobre quien tenia el derecho de poseerlo. Enseguida aprovechando la confusión logro escapar y se dirigió debajo de una mesa, fue en ese momento cuando se percato de algo; una chica Albina permanecía en la barra tan solo observando.

-"¿_Mmh? Mirajane, ella nunca se unió a la disputa_"- afirmo Fried sorprendido por la actitud de Mirajane, era la única presente que no lo estaba molestando, solo se encontraba tranquila con esa sonrisa, esa cálida sonrisa, esa expresión que le abrió el corazón para dejar de ser el hombre frio que solía apoyar a Laxus en sus malvados planes –"_¿Pero que estoy pensando?_"- se pregunto el verde agitando su cabeza apenado por que por unos instantes se perdió en la sonrisa de la chica.

Mientras el perrito se sacaba a Mirajane de sus pensamientos llego el mismísimo maestro de Fairy Tail acompañado de la poderosa Erza. Fried los vio y recordó que ellos habían ido a investigar asuntos serios mientras el estaba fuera en la misión. Su presencia y autoridad le dieron una sensación de seguridad, ellos eran capaces de detener toda la locura.

-Ah Fairy Tail te extrañe- dijo el anciano respirando el aire de su gremio, una aire no de tranquilidad sino de relajo como es lo usual en el lugar.

Erza no perdió tiempo y grito para que todos le pusieran atención – ¡Escuchen el maestro tiene algo importante que decir!-

Makarov se puso serio como cuando da una mala noticia -Es verdad. Es una noticia sobre unos hechizos mágicos ilegales que se están utilizando, son poderosos pero generalmente le cuestan la vida a quien los hace. Por esa razón debo de decirles algo vital que todos deben saber-

Las orejas de Frido se alzaron. Estaba seguro de que tenia que ver con el, sin darse cuenta salió lo suficiente de la mesa como para ser observado por los que acababan de llegar.

-¡Ese es un perro verde, que bonito!- exclamo el viejo como si fuera una de las chicas

-Es genial ¿verdad maestro?- le pregunto Natsu acercándosele

-Maestro dígales la importante noticia- le apuro Erza quien al parecer era inmune a los encantos de Frido

-_Si hágale caso a la Scarlet_-

-¿Cual noticia? Creo que ya se me olvido. Es que el perro es tan llamativo- se excuso el irresponsable maestro de Gremio

Frido sentía que no podía soportarlo más y extrañamente comenzó a sentir ansias de morder. Para colmo en ese momento entraron Evergreen y Bixlow de muy buen humor después de la gran fiesta. Justine no pudo controlar sus impulsos animales y salvajemente salió corriendo a con sus camaradas con el deseo de darles una merecida mordida

-¡Es el maldito perro!- exclamo Bixlow cambiando de tener cara feliz a una de fastidio

-¡Frido basta!- grito una voz femenina, el perrito se detuvo instantáneamente, esa orden le había hecho salir de su estado de salvajismo animal que se apodero de el. Volteo a ver quien era quien le había tranquilizado ¡nuevamente había sido Mirajane!

Lisanna puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano -Elfman Nii-san, mira pareciera que nuestra hermana es la ama del perrito-

-No es justo, yo lo quería para mi- se quejo el albino haciendo un berrinche

Evergreen miro con repulsión al perrito, en serio no le agradaba -Mirajane, aleja tu sucio perro de mi vista-

-Oye no seas tan cruel Evergreen. Ven Frido no le hagas caso- le llamo la peliblanca indignada con la de la tribu Raijin

Fried fue instintivamente a con Mira, en ese momento una nueva inquietud se apodero de su mente –_No solo tengo la apariencia de un perro, también me estoy comportando como uno contra mi propia voluntad. Esto es malo, muy malo_-

El pobre animal no tuvo ni tiempo de respirar, ahora se le acerco Gray y lo levanto –Evergreen tiene razón. El perrito esta sucio, por eso le daré un baño-

El verde miro a un lado, allí estaba un pequeña tina llena de agua fría con hielos además de una toalla

En ese instante Natsu se aproximo a Gray y le arrebato el animalito –Hey yo ya había pensado en eso. Mejor yo lo baño, ya prepare el agua-

Fried ahora se puso blanco de miedo por que la tina de Natsu tenía agua hirviendo. Pronto Natsu y Gray lo jaloneaban y giraba como bailarines tratando de tenerlo. El pobre peliverde no quería experimentar ni el agua congelante ni el agua supercaliente ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esto?

-¡Basta bakas!- grito Erza interponiéndose entre ambos, entonces con agilidad los empujo a ambos, uno con cada mano de manera que Natsu cayo en la tina de hielo de Gray y viceversa. Frido salió volando al aire dando vueltas pero la ágil espadachín lo atrapo como si nada

-_Allí esta su merecido_- les dijo el perrito a Natsu y Gray aunque no lo oyeran. Esto dos sufrían en grande tras sentir las temperatura que tanto detestaban; Gray daba vueltas en círculos por que se quemaba el trasero y Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo, dentro de un enorme cubo de hielo

-Si lo bañan en agua fría y caliente lo van a enfermar- les dijo la autoritaria mujer viendo al perrito –Aunque es cierto que le falta un baño-

Frido observo que a la pelirroja daba la impresión de ser inmune a sus encantos perrunos. Además era capaz de mantener el orden en el gremio, quizás seria una buena idea permanecer cercas, así que se oculto detrás de ella.

-Uh, chequen eso chicos, el perrito traiciono a Mirajane por Erza- señalo Evergreen a modo de burla, Mirajane soltó una risa por el comentario que daban todo sobre que ella era la ama del animal

-_No es cierto_- negó Fried alejándose de Erza, iba a ir con Mirajane pero se detuvo a medio camino – ¿_Por que estoy haciendo esto?_- se pregunto confundido

-Oi, como que ese perro es bastante inteligente- indico Gray recuperándose de la quemada que se dio momentos antes

Juvia fue la primera en estar de acuerdo con el Fullbuster -Gray-sama tiene razón-

-Nah como exageran, es solo un estúpido y sucio can- hablo Evergreen despectivamente

Frido ya se lo tomo todo muy personal –_Evergreen, pensaba elegirte en el próximo examen de clase S. Cuando regrese a la normalidad lo lamentaras. Bueno es hora de demostrarte que soy inteligente_-

El verde comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, tras tomar una distancia considerable salió corriendo a toda maquina rumbo a la tina de agua preparada por Natsu y la impacto de manera que su contenido se volcó en la tina de agua congelante de Gray, el resultado es que el agua hirviente la descongelo y pronto alcanzo equilibrio térmico de modo que el agua quedo a temperatura ambiente. Enseguida llego la sorpresa; Frido salto solo a la tina para quitarse el estigma de que era un perro sucio.

-¡Súper!- gritaron casi todos los del gremio congregándose alrededor de la tina donde el perrito se bañaba. Realmente estaban pasmados por tener un animal tan especial en el gremio, claro ya tenían poderosos dragonslayers y exóticos gatos parlantes, pero no se comparaban con el carisma del nuevo miembro del gremio.

-¡Que sea la mascota oficial del gremio!- sugirió Lucy con entusiasmo. Happy quien observaba a lo lejos se molesto con ese comentario

-Genial idea Lucy- asintió Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Al gato azul le cayó como balde de agua fría y se quedo petrificado tras la traición de su mejor amigo.

-Oye gato no es para tanto- le hablo Charle en forma de regaño, pero hasta ella se sorprendió de que el Exceed no se recuperara instantáneamente como de costumbre. Algo se traía Happy y aunque ella no lo admitiera, le preocupaba en cierto modo el estado emocional de el.

Por otro lado Erza, quien ya llevaba buen rato pensando se planto frente a Frido –Tiene inteligencia mas allá de lo normal. Me parece que ni siquiera es un animal-

-_Dilo Erza, di que soy un humano encerrado en el cuerpo de un perrito_-

A la Scarlet le empezó a dar un tic en un ojo y comenzó a perder la compostura poco a poco, después de unos cuantos segundos más dejo salir los sentimientos que se había guardado: cogió al perrito y loa abrazo contra su pecho como todas las demás

Fried ya se esperaba esa incomoda sensación de suavidad pero se sorprendió al sentir un frio metal, se había salvado de los pechos de Erza gracias a que ella usaba armadura

-_Todas las magas deberían de usar armadura como Erza_-

Lucy se acerco a Erza quien estaba feliz de la vida consintiendo al animalito –Wow, ni siquiera tu pudiste contra su magia, todo mundo cae a sus pies. Anda préstamelo un ratito-

Erza hizo aparecer una espada y con la punta de esta apunto al cuello de la maga estelar –No, aunque seas mi amiga el perrito será mío-

Lucy se puso toda pálida, no estaba acostumbrada a que Erza le diera esos sustos por que se suponía que eran amigas –B-b-baja l-l-la espada Erza, p-p-por por favor-

-Erza ya se puso agresiva que miedo- se asusto el dragon slayer de fuego ocultándose

A continuación Cana se rebelo contra la Scarlet –Unámonos todos contra Erza, si nos unimos quizás podamos recuperar al perrito de sus garras-

-Atrévanse- les reto Erza equipando una nueva armadura y rodeándose de espadas.

Sus oponentes (es decir casi todo el gremio) se intimidaron guardaron silencio, se miraron los unos a otros, asintieron con la cabeza…y se le echaron a la pelirroja encima como si fueran zombies hambrientos, incluso el maestro Makarov estaba aferrado a la pierna izquierda de la espadachín mordiéndola como animal salvaje. No le daban oportunidad de atacar.

-Frido será mío, no lo soltare por nada- dijo Erza forcejeando y empujando a todos los que podía

Cana se dio cuenta de algo importante –Oigan, Erza ya no trae al perrito-

Todos dejaron de atacar y comenzaron a girar sus cuellos buscando al animal de la discordia

-¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto incluso Mirajane desde su lugar habitual, ella no había luchado y aun así no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición del perrito.

* * *

_En la biblioteca del gremio_

Fried respiraba aliviado a la vez que se ocultaba detrás de un mueble. Había aprovechado la confusión para huir. La biblioteca parecía estar sola y eran contados los que entraban allí, por lo pronto era un lugar seguro pero por las dudas inspecciono y se quedo boquiabierto al ver al único que estaba sentando leyendo un libro con interés; Gajeel Redfox

-_Vaya ser perro tiene sus ventajas. El metálico ni cuenta se da de que estoy aquí descubriendo su gran secreto. Nadie hubiera imaginado que le gustara leer, un momento ¡eso es! Quizás pueda encontrar un libro que diga como anular mi transformación_-

Para poner las cosas mas difíciles, unos pasos comenzaron a oírse detrás de el. Sin perder tiempo se oculto debajo de una mesa. Resulto que era Levi McGarden, eso si era de lo más obvio.

-Ay ya se perdió el perrito. Mejor me pondré a leer un libro para distraerme- hablo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el de color verde con su oído altamente desarrollado escuchara

-¡_Rayos! Con ella aquí no podre investigar. No es una cabeza dura como el dragon slayer_-

Levi concentro su vista en un punto y pregunto alzando la voz -¡¿Estas leyendo Gajeel?-

-¡No claro que no, yo solo descansaba!- mintió el dragonslayer del hierro levantándose de golpe ocultando a sus espaldas el libro cuyo titulo era "Como decirle que la quieres"

La McGarden corrió hacia el con curiosidad –estoy segura de que estabas leyendo, déjame ver que estabas leyendo por favor-

-¡Ya dije que nada!- exclamo Gazille, tan nervioso estaba que se dio la vuelta para marcharse, algo estúpido ya que revelo el libro. Levi se dio cuenta aunque no alcanzo a leer el titulo, lo cual aumento su curiosidad.

Fried suspiro, ahora esos dos estaban distraídos –_No me sorprendería que esos dos terminen siendo pareja_- opino saliendo de su escondite. Desplazándose rápidamente por la biblioteca llego a la sección donde estaban los libros sobre hechizos de transformación. Lo malo fue que por su estatura no podía examinar mas que la primer hilera, con esperanza comenzó a leer los títulos, cada vez que avanzaba iba perdiendo lo positivo, ya casi cuando terminaba con la hilera encontró uno que le llamaba la atención "Transformaciones animales; Takeover y Takeover inverso"

-_Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna usan Takeover, pueden transformarse en otros seres. Entonces el Takeover inverso debería de volverme a la normalidad_- razono Frido sacando el libro con su hocico tirándolo al suelo, entonces con sus patitas comenzó a hojearlo hasta llegar al índice. Se disponía a leer cuando unas manos lo tomaban, se enfureció y comenzó a gruñir, estaba cansado de ser interrumpido una y otra vez. Tenia que desquitarse, tenía que morder

-¿Frido que haces aquí?- pregunto la dulce voz de Mirajane, Frido se tranquilizo y se quedo pasmado, se estaba encontrando mucho con la recepcionista y siempre que lo hacia se sentía sereno.

Ella volteo hacia abajo y observo el libro –No juegues con los libro Frido, algunos son muy raros y si los rompes serán difíciles de reponer- entonces puso al perrito en el suelo y recogió ese libro.

-Ay, llevaba meses buscando este libro. Jaja no lo hallaba por que estaba hasta abajo y pues no me daban ganas de agacharme tanto. Gracias por encontrarlo, lo llevare a mi casa- le hablo tratándolo mas como humano que como animal

-_No, si se lo lleva no podre volver a la normalidad_- pensó con inquietud, podría buscar un momento para robárselo…no, no era capaz, a ella no podía hacerle eso, estaba en deuda, le debía mucho.

No muy lejos de allí un pequeño gato celoso observaba la escena, un aura maligna le rodeaba.

-Ni creas que me vas a superar Frido. De ahora en adelante te declaro mi Némesis ¡Aye!-

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Allí esta pues. Fried ha resultado querido por casi todos a excepción de los dos que serán los antagonistas de el en este fic: Evergreen y Happy.

En el siguiente capitulo habrá mas acción y el gato azul dará su primer movimiento en búsqueda de recuperar su lugar como el consentido de Fairy Tail. El titulo tentativo para el siguiente capitulo es **"El accidente"**

Nos vemos después y pues me gustaría saber lo que opinan por medio de sus reviews.


End file.
